Esok
by Alitheia
Summary: Hatano hanya punya masa lalu dan masa sekarang, karena esok, ia tahu semuanya akan menghilang.
1. kemarin

[crossposted from ao3]

 **a/n** : mencoba menghilangkan wb dengan ini dan UDAH LAMA BANGET GA NULIS HATAJITSU/JITSUHATA KANGEN HHHHHHHHH makasih buat Alice yang udah ngasih prompt _"boleh kupinjam kenanganmu?"_ —kayaknya jadinya jauh banget sama ekspektasi sih tapi saya langsung kepikirannya begini lmao maafkan X'D anyway pas saya lagi nulis, playlist tiba-tiba muter _**The Sun is Going Down II**_ -nya Sóley terus kok somehow liriknya nyambung (?) gitu ya ahehe, douzo kalau berkenan sekalian sambil didengarkan, selamat membaca! ouo/

((anyway lagi ini pasti ooc karena saya suka hatano yang melankolis uwu /APA y'know lah, semacem seneng aja ngebayangin personality asli mereka yang mungkin ada di bawah cover mata-mata; intinya sih saya ingin meng-explore sisi rapuh (?) mereka juga, gitu, ahehehe /caricaripembenaran /dilarung))

* * *

 ** _Esok_**

 _jitsuhata/hatajitsu. post-canon._

 _Joker Game © Yanagi Koji dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

Jingga melebur dengan birunya langit, sementara waktu menarik sang surya ke batas horizon, seakan ingin menenggelamkannya perlahan di bawah gulungan ombak. Bayang-bayang memanjang, membentuk siluet gelap yang merayap mengikuti lekuk tanah. Di musim panas segalanya memang jadi lebih lambat, tapi gelap di penghujung hari akhirnya datang juga.

Tangan Hatano meremas bumi dan pasir seketika menggelitik sela jemari. Ia telah meninggalkan sepatunya di suatu tempat, dan sekarang pasir juga menelan kedua kakinya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat lautan, tapi pantai yang ini entah bagaimana terasa familier. Baunya, suaranya, bahkan pasirnya—segala sesuatu tentang tempat itu terasa akrab, seakan Hatano telah datang dan duduk di sana ratusan kali, tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak pernah jadi bagian dari memori.

"Hatano-san," ruang kosong di sebelahnya terusik, dan sesosok lelaki berambut hitam masuk ke dalam pandangan, "kau di sini rupanya."

"Jitsui," setiap silabel dalam nama itu mengalir dari lidahnya tanpa beban, namun juga terasa seperti sudah tidak diucapkannya bertahun-tahun.

"Kalau malam di sini anginnya kuat, lho," lelaki yang dipanggil Jitsui itu berkata dengan nada mengingatkan, meski Hatano tentu saja tidak ingat pernah diberitahu, "jangan sampai kau sakit."

Ia mendengus, baik Jitsui yang dikenalnya sebelum tiga hari lalu maupun Jitsui yang dihadapinya hari ini sama saja; lelaki itu tidak bisa lebih abai lagi terhadap hal lain tapi selalu banyak khawatir pada Hatano, _selalu_. "Kapan terakhir kali aku sakit?" Ia merentangkan kedua tangan sebelum memindahkan keduanya ke belakang kepala. "Kau cemas berlebihan, Jitsui."

"Kalaupun aku bilang kapan, Hatano-san juga pasti tidak ingat."

 _Aduh_. Sudah pasti ini masihlah Jitsui yang ia tahu, karena tidak ada orang lain yang mampu membuat kata-kata yang biasa saja jadi begitu brutal—kecuali mungkin Miyoshi, tapi Miyoshi terakhir yang diingatnya adalah lelaki yang pergi ke suatu negara asing sebagai pedagang barang seni, dan Hatano tidak begitu ingin bertanya tentang kabarnya sekarang. Atau kabar anggota agensi mata-mata mereka yang lainnya. Atau bahkan tentang dunia secara keseluruhan. Perkataan Jitsui memang ada benarnya, sebab tidak peduli informasi apa pun yang diberitahukan padanya sekarang, Hatano tidak akan mengingatnya nanti.

Lelaki itu mengerjap, kepalanya terasa berat, persendian tubuhnya ngilu, dan tangan-tangan kantuk mulai merenggutnya dalam bisu. Namun Hatano menolak tidur, karena tidur membuatnya lupa—tentang apa yang dikerjakannya hari ini, tentang kota kecil yang sekarang ditinggalinya bersama Jitsui, tentang teluk mini dekat rumah mereka yang pantainya punya batu warna-warni. Kemarin ia mendapati kalau bintang yang tertabur di langit malam mereka indah; mungkin Hatano akan melupakan semua itu juga.

"Hatano-san."

"Ya?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak tidur?"

Lengannya turun, lunglai di kedua sisi tubuh. Dibiarkannya suara laut mengisi jeda, selagi detik-detik mereka pecah di bawah ombak. Seandainya saja dirinya juga bisa menghilang bersama buih lautan itu, dan bukan cuma memorinya. Jitsui tentu saja sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri dan Hatano pun sesungguhnya enggan menyahut, tapi pada akhirnya ia keluarkan juga, "Ini hari ke-tiga."

Tangan Jitsui menggapai jemari Hatano. "Ayo pulang, kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Hatano-san mau di sini sampai ketiduran? Silakan." Lelaki itu memberinya senyum manis yang khas (dan Hatano menyadari sudah mulai muncul garis-garis tipis di kedua sudut bibirnya—berapa tahun telah lewat? Ia tidak mau bertanya). "Tapi pulangnya kuseret di pasir, ya."

Ia merasakan ujung bibirnya sendiri ikut tertarik (mungkin sudah ada jejak usia juga di sana). "Justru aku tidak mau pulang karena aku pasti bakal tertidur."

"Kuninabobokan deh, bagaimana?"

"Aku bakal mimpi buruk."

Jitsui terkekeh, sebelum menatap Hatano dengan matanya yang sewarna arang. Tangan yang menggenggam saling mengerat, dan kini jari-jari mereka bertaut. Agak canggung, sekaligus akrab; Hatano tidak terbayang sudah berapa banyak yang mereka lewati berdua dan bagaimana Jitsui bisa tahan menjadi satu-satunya yang memiliki ingatan akan itu semua.

Di dasar kesadarannya, ia tahu pernah ada suatu masa ketika apa pun yang dilihatnya seketika terpatri dalam memori, ketika ia tidak pernah lupa, ketika apa yang terjadi di hari ini akan tetap berada di sana keesokannya.

Namun sekarang tidak lagi, karena esok, Hatano tahu semuanya akan menghilang, sedangkan ia tetap akan jadi Hatano di hari kemarin, yang ingatannya tidak pernah melaju bersama waktu.

Kepalanya jatuh ke bahu Jitsui. Kata-katanya sehalus bisikan. "Aku cuma tidak mau tertidur dan lupa."

Jitsui tidak menjawab. Ia memang tidak perlu, karena tanpa dibalas pun Hatano sudah mengerti kalau keinginannya mustahil. Satu benturan konyol di kepala sewaktu menjalani misi terakhir dan ia kehilangan kemampuan untuk membentuk memori baru selamanya—bukan akhir yang paling mengesankan untuk seorang mata-mata, sejujurnya, ia sendiri menahan tawa ketika Jitsui bercerita. Hatano hanya tidak paham bagaimana lelaki itu bisa tidak gila menjelaskan hal yang sama berulang kali, setiap pagi, lagi dan lagi dan lagi sebab tak peduli seberapa banyak pun Jitsui memberitahu, Hatano tetap akan lupa pada hari berikutnya.

Matahari semakin merendah, sama seperti kesadarannya. Beberapa kali kelopak matanya hampir menutup, tapi Hatano bertahan, bersikeras bergantung pada setiap kemarahan dan rasa frustrasinya— _kenapa? Kenapa malah ketika ia akhirnya berani bermimpi tentang hari esok, dunia yang melingkupi ingatannya tidak ikut terbawa?_ Setelah mendapati kalau mereka sudah bersama, ia begitu ingin memberitahu Jitsui tentang hal-hal yang diimpikannya, serta hal-hal yang ingin dilihat dan dilakukannya bersama lelaki itu.

(Sayang sekali angannya untuk esok tidak pernah terlontar karena dengan ingatannya yang selalu terulang, Hatano hanya punya masa lalu dan masa sekarang; ia tidak punya masa depan.)

"Ayo pulang, Hatano-san," ulang Jitsui, agak lebih mendesak kali ini, "kau perlu tidur."

"Beri aku lima menit lagi."

"Baiklah."

"Kau selalu memberiku apa pun, ya, Jitsui?"

"Hanya yang kubisa."

"Tapi aku juga akan lupa, kan?" Ia tertawa, kering. "Kau memberiku segalanya dan aku akan tetap lupa, bagaimana kau bisa tahan? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberimu apa-apa balik."

"Tapi juga kau tidak melupakanku, Hatano-san, atau melupakan bagaimana perasaanmu padaku sebelum insiden itu," Hatano tidak bisa melihat Jitsui, tapi ia rasa lelaki itu sedang tersenyum, "bagiku, itu saja sudah cukup."

Itu manis, _sangat_ , Hatano tidak yakin seberapa jauh ingatan yang berjalan bersama waktu bisa membuat seseorang jadi melankolis, tapi mungkin lelaki itu memang sudah lelah mempertahankan persona Jitsui si mata-mata yang ia tampilkan dulu. Agak membuatnya iri bagaimana Jitsui bisa mengingat semuanya sementara ia masih saja terjebak di saat yang sama, namun mereka yang dunianya terus melaju pastilah punya kesulitan tersendiri.

"Kau manis sekali ya hari ini," katanya, "atau diam-diam sebenarnya masokis?"

Jitsui tertawa, semerdu dentingan bel angin yang mereka gantungkan di jendela tadi pagi; bahu yang disandari Hatano itu bergetar tapi ia tidak keberatan. "Kemarin juga aku seperti ini, tahu—dan kalau sekarang aku jawab jujur yang itu, besok Hatano-san bakal lupa, kan ya?"

Hatano memberi cengiran meski Jitsui tidak melihatnya. "Akan kucatat kalau jawabannya menarik."

"Tapi Hatano-san tidak terlalu percaya pada catatan-catatan itu karena kau tidak ingat pernah menulisnya," ujar Jitsui, "kau selalu lebih percaya padaku."

"Begitu, ya?"

Jitsui menyandarkan kepalanya sendiri di atas kepala Hatano. "Ya, begitu."

Senyum sungguhan merayap ke bibir Hatano, bersama luapan rasa sayang sekaligus nyeri. Jitsui selalu bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja suatu hari dan Hatano tidak akan pernah sadar, karena setiap pagi ia selalu terbangun tanpa ingatan kalau mereka sudah jadi sepasang. Jitsui juga bisa kapan saja membebaskan dirinya kalau mau, tapi ia memilih untuk tinggal, bersama Hatano dalam dunia kecil yang hanya punya masa lalu dan masa sekarang ini. Dan ia pun sadar dirinya pasti sudah meminta begitu banyak dan tidak bisa jadi lebih egois lagi, tapi pada akhirnya Hatano selalu mendapati dirinya kembali bergantung pada Jitsui dan semua kenangan yang ia punyai, karena di hidupnya saat ini tidak ada lagi yang lebih nyata.

"Aku benar-benar mengantuk."

"Tidurlah, Hatano-san," ada jeda sebentar, "tenang saja, soal menyeretmu di pasir tadi cuma bercanda, kok."

"Aku bakal lupa semua yang terjadi tiga hari terakhir ini, lho," Hatano menegaskan, "besok kau jadi harus menjelaskan lagi padaku semuanya."

"Aku tahu," kata lawan bicaranya, "tidak masalah."

"Aku selalu bergantung pada memorimu, Jitsui."

"Aku tidak pernah keberatan."

Jingga menghilang. Birunya langit berubah jadi hitam dan bayang-bayang menipis. Musim panas memang membuat segalanya jadi lebih lambat dan agak tidak tertahankan, tapi malam yang tidak dinanti akhirnya tiba juga, sebab bumi masih berputar dan tidak seperti memorinya, satu hari yang persis sama tidak akan terulang. Lapar mulai menggigit perut Hatano; mungkin memang sudah waktunya mereka pulang.

"Kalau begitu, besok juga," ujar Hatano, "boleh kupinjam kenanganmu?"

"Besok dan besoknya lagi pun," Jitsui memberi kecupan di puncak kepalanya, "tentu saja."


	2. hari ini

_Pagi, Hatano-san. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak dan mimpimu menyenangkan. Pasti sangat membingungkan terbangun di tempat asing begini, tapi kau amnesia dan tidak bisa mengingat apa pun yang terjadi sejak kepalamu terbentur (akan kujelaskan nanti). Aku ada urusan sedikit jadi mungkin akan pulang terlambat malam ini, atau jika tidak sempat, besok pagi. Kalau kau ada pertanyaan atau butuh penjelasan soal apa pun, catat saja dulu._ _Sampai bertemu!_

 _P.S. Dan omong-omong, ya, kita sudah tinggal bersama. :)_


	3. esok

Hujan mengetuk sudut beranda. Dari udara yang dihirupnya, Hatano tahu dunia sedang memasuki akhir musim panas (aneh rasanya, karena dalam ingatannya kemarin malam masihlah musim dingin, _selalu_ musim dingin). Tapi tidak masalah, karena toh ia juga bukan penggemar musim panas, jadi lebih cepat berakhir lebih baik, bukan?

Ia menemukan pesan Jitsui di samping _futon_ tadi pagi, dan membiarkannya tetap di sana sementara ia mengelilingi rumah, mengakrabkan dirinya dengan setiap sisi serta barang yang besok akan kembali jadi asing baginya, dan menemukan catatan-catatan kecil dalam tulisan tangannya sendiri; kebanyakan isinya mengingatkan untuk melakukan atau mengambil sesuatu. Di saku celananya juga ia menemukan kertas yang sudah agak rusak, isinya adalah barisan pertanyaan— _Kapan dan bagaimana terjadinya? Ini di mana? Sudah berapa lama lewat?_ _Bagaimana dengan agensi? Jadi aku selalu lupa setiap kali tidur lama lalu besok akan terbangun cuma dengan memori sebelum insiden itu, seperti punya tombol_ reset _?_ _Kau dan aku kekasih?_

Sore itu Hatano mengikuti jalan setapak dari pagar belakang rumah hingga tiba di pantai dan ia berpikir, _Sudah lama sekali!_ Kemudian entah bagaimana ia merasa ada sesuatu yang familier, mungkin bau asinnya? Suara ombaknya? Tekstur pasirnya? Ia tidak bisa ingat, tapi barangkali ia telah berada di sana berkali-kali sebelumnya.

Hatano kembali begitu hari menggelap dan bayang-bayangnya menipis, karena ia ingin ada di rumah ketika si Jitsui sial itu pulang. Bisa-bisanya ia meninggalkan pesan yang begitu ringan dan ceria sementara di sini Hatano kebingungan setengah mati; mata-mata itu berutang penjelasan padanya—terutama soal bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir bersama, ya, terutama soal _itu._

Namun hingga bulan naik pun ternyata lelaki itu tetap belum kembali juga. Hatano membaca pesan yang ditinggalkannya sekali lagi sebelum menyelinap ke bawah selimut, menghitung domba tak kasat mata sementara tangan-tangan kantuk mulai merengkuhnya.

(Untuk malam ini, _untuk malam ini saja_ , biarkan ia abai pada jejak usia yang tampak di kertas pesan itu.)

Hatano menguap, membiarkan kesadarannya dibawa tidur, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau tidak ada gunanya juga berusaha menunggu semalaman, karena esok, Jitsui mungkin akan kembali.


End file.
